


On the way to the pride

by cosette_valjean_pontmercy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Modern Era, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosette_valjean_pontmercy/pseuds/cosette_valjean_pontmercy
Summary: my precious children. Courfeyrac is taking the photo, Enjolras and Les Amis are already on the pride.





	On the way to the pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bea_The_Cat123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea_The_Cat123/gifts).

Sorry for the bad quality.


End file.
